


The Seduction Of Sally Jackson.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Love, Rape, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: A Troubled Teenage Boy is about to Seduce His own Foster Mother.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Mother - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Seduction Of Sally Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Sally Jackson is about to be seduced by a 17-year-old Troubled Teenage Boy, that She's Fostering.

It was on a clear sunny day, at a house in a shaded, gated, tree-line neighborhood, a 5'10', curly brunette hair, hazel eyes, wearing under-wear, bra, pants, shirt, Sally Jackson was in the kitchen washing the dishes in the kitchen sink, She was smiling, until a 6'0', short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing underwear, pants, shirt, 18-year-old Teenage Boy named Brady Collin Hudson was walking down the stairs, He was a Foster Child, He had been in several Foster Homes before he came to live with Sally Jackson, He had been kicked out of his last Foster Home for seducing His Foster Mother, Until He looked into the kitchen and saw Sally Jackson washing the dishes in the kitchen sink, he started the way her body moved and curved, He wanted to put his hands on her hips, caress her thighs, until he started walking closer to her.

Meanwhile Sally Jackson was still washing the dishes in the kitchen sink, when she gasped lightly as she felt something or someone stroking her back, slowly and softly, until she realized who it was. 

"Brady, what are you do-", Sally said until Brady put his middle finger on her lips. 

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Shh", Brady replied as he continued stroking her back slowly and softly.

Sally Jackson put her hands on the kitchen sink, while Brady continued stroking her back, slowly and softly, until she fell under a hypnotic trance, she slowly let go of the kitchen sink, as Brady slowly pulled her onto his chest, he put his arms around her body, as she put her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes, Brady started slowly moving her out of the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hallway, into his bedroom, he closed his bedroom door behind them, he took her to his bed. 

He slowly undressed her, he slowly took off her shirt, threw it to the floor, He unhook her bra, and threw it to the floor, Sally wasn't aware what was happening to her, but was helpless and couldn't stop it, Brady slowly laid her down on top of the bed, He looked at her, he started putting his hand on the side of her hair on top of her head, he started slowly moving his hand down her hair on top of her head, on her cheek on the side of her face, a hypnotized Sally Jackson started smiling at him.


End file.
